Son Gokū
|Zdjęcie=Son_Goku.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=孫悟空 |Rōmaji=Son Gokū |Inne nazwy= , , , |Japoński=Hiroki Yasumoto |Gatunek=Małpa |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Status=Żyje |Klasyfikacja=Ogoniasta Bestia~Rōshi~Naruto Uzumaki, Mędrzec |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Lawy |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Lawy |Przynależność=Iwagakure |Rodzina=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki~Twórca |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=567 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=165 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Powieść=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} znany też jako jest demonem o czterech ogonach. Jego jinchūrikim był Rōshi z Iwagakure. Został złapany przez Kisame Hoshigakiego i zapieczętowany przez Akatsuki. Przeszłość thumb|left|180px|Ogoniaste bestie z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek Bestia pierwszy raz pojawia się w ostatnich dniach życia Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, żeby zapobiec odrodzeniu Dziesięcioogoniastego, Mędrzec rozdzielił jego czakrę i użył umiejętności Kreacji Wszystkich Rzeczy (万物創造, Banbutsu Sōzō), by stworzyć dziewięć osobnych istot żyjącej czakry, które będą znane jako ogoniaste bestie.Naruto rozdział 467, Strony 15-16''Naruto'' rozdział 510, Strony 11-12 Jakiś czas po stworzeniu Mędrzec usiadł z wszystkimi młodymi ogoniastymi bestiami i powiedział im, że zawsze będą razem nawet kiedy zostaną rozdzielone, a pewnego dnia staną się jednym bytem ponownie z innymi imionami jak również formami, co stanie się, gdy zrozumieją, czym jest prawdziwa siła. Później, Son Gokū został ewidentnie w posiadaniu Wioski Ukrytej w Skale. Następnie został zapieczętowany w Rōshim. Osobowość Son Gokū jest bardzo dumną bestią; podczas spotkania z młodym Naruto w jego wnętrzu określał siebie w bardzo wywyższony sposób. Nienawidzi ludzi, uważa, iż małpy są od nich bardziej inteligentne, denerwuje go fakt, gdy Naruto nie zna jego imienia i zwraca się do niego "Czteroogoniasty". Uważa, że świat shinobi postrzega w ogoniastych bestiach wyłącznie własny interes i źródło energii nie zbaczając na ich emocje. Jednakże, po tym jak Naruto wyznał Gokū, że chciałby stać się jednością ze swoją bestią; Son wyśmiał go, lecz po chwili dostrzegł, że chłopiec mówi to od serca co go urzekło. Wydaje się, że Son Gokū ma szacunek do osób, które szanują ogoniaste bestie. Wygląd Son Gokū to małpa o czerwonej sierści i zielonkawej skórze. Ma budowę podobną do goryla. Jego oczy są żółte i wydają się być bez źrenic. Na głowie oraz wzdłuż jego czterech ogonów posiada rogi, których końcówki są w kolorze czarnym. Na plecach zaś, ma coś w rodzaju skrzydeł. Son ma dużą paszczę, z której wypluwa lawę (nie dostrzeżono także języka). Podczas pozostałych dni Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek Gokū był mniejszy i miał mniejsze skrzydła. Umiejętności Jako ogoniasta bestia, posiada niewyobrażalne pokłady czakry i jest w stanie wykonać Bijūdame. Son może też umiejętnie łączyć czakrę ziemi i ognia tworząc lawę i pluć nią z ust. Aktywność wewnątrz Rōshiego Jako Jinchūriki Czteroogoniastego, Rōshi wykorzystuje jego umiejętności do wykonywania techniki Lava Release: Lava Geyser, która jest w stanie stopić niemal wszystko. Część II Pościg za Itachim Po niepokazanej walce z Kisame, Rōshi był pokonany i złapany przez niego. Kisame miał z tym wiele kłopotów, ze względu na jego czakrę lawy. Czteroogoniasty został później wyciągnięty, a jego czakra zapieczętowana, co doprowadziło do śmierci Rōshiego. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|180px|Spotkanie Son Gokū z Naruto Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Tobi zmusił Rōshiego do przetransformowania się w Czteroogoniastego oraz kazał mu zaatakować Killera B. Następnie złapał za mackę ośmioogoniastego i połknął Naruto. Młody jinchūriki starał wydostać się ze szczęk bestii, lecz po pewnym czasie nie udało mu się. Będąc we wnętrzu bestii, Czteroogoniasty spytał się Naruto czy ten przyszedł ukraść jego moc. Chłopak już na początku zdenerwował demona nazywając go "czteroogoniastym"; a ten kazał do siebie mówić Son Gokū. W trakcie konwersacji Naruto zaszokował Czteroogoniastego swoją szczerością. Po tym jak Son przeklął ludzi za zapieczętowanie ogoniastych bestii i zaprzeczaniu ich istnienia, Naruto podzielił się ze swoimi wspomnieniami i odparł, że był traktowany równie podle przez ludzi oraz że nienawidzi patrzeć na kogoś takiego jak Tobi, który manipuluje demonami. Po wyśmianiu tego faktu, iż Naruto chciałby zjednoczyć się z Kyuubim, Son dostrzega w młodym shinobi potencjał i uważa, że może być lepszy niż "Zamaskowany Człowiek". Son Gokū oferują swoją pomoc chłopakowi jeżeli ten pomoże mu wydostać się z łańcuchów. W dalszej konwersacji, Son wyjawia Naruto, że w przeszłości wyrobił sobie drugą naturę by nigdy nie ufać jinchūrikim; ostrzegło to chłopaka przed oczekiwaniem na zostanie jego sprzymierzeńcem. Gokū wyjawia miejsce odbiornika chakry na ciele, które znajdował się w okolicach szyi. Naruto prowokuje wymioty u bestii tworząc cieniste klony. Chłopak umieścił replikę (w trybie Żabiego Mędrca) w gardle Czteroogoniastego, która pomogła oryginałowi wyjąć odbiornik. Pomysł Projekt Czteroogoniastego jest połączeniem goryla i Ōzaru z Dragon Balla, postaci wielkiej małpy jaką przybierali Saiyanie, główni bohaterowie serii, a w tym i postać wiodąca Son Goku. Masashi Kishimoto stworzył tego demona czteroogoniastym ze względu na to, że Goku był w posiadaniu najpierw czterogwiezdnej kuli. Rogi na czole są wzorowane diademem noszonym przez Sun Wukonga w chińskiej powieści Wędrówka na Zachód, na czym bazuje Goku. Ciekawostką jest też, że pierwszym mistrzem i mentorem Son Goku z Dragon Balla jest Muten Rōshi, Genialny Żółw. Gry Video Chociaż Son Gokū nie jest grywalną postacią, to Rōshi przemienia się w formę jako "przebudzenie" w grze Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. Ciekawostki * 'Son Gokū' (孫悟空) jest japońską nazwą 'Sun Wukong' legendarnej postaci z klasycznej chińskiej powieści pt. . Kishimoto był głównie zainspirowany postacią z tym samym imieniem z mangi Dragon Balla. * Sierść na jego szczęce i z tyłu pleców przypominają brodę i styl uczesania Rōshi'ego. Źródło